Impossible
by LunaEve
Summary: Lucy is a mage at Fairy Tail. Leo the Lion is one of her strongest keys. Will she always depend on him? Does Loke really love Lucy? Please Review and enjoy! Rated T for safety!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! LucyXLoke fic! Its a little slow at first but please bare with it! Please review and I need criticism! It will help... CONSTRUCTIVE criticism please! Anyways, Enjoy!

-LunaEve

Lucy POV

It was a normal day. I got up and got ready to go to Fairy Tail. The guild a certain salamander named Natsu introduced me to. Where I met a dashing exhibitionist named Gray. And where I became friends with a brilliant warrior, Erza. Also known as Team Natsu. The strongest team in Fairy Tail. Including Happy.

As I'm walking towards Fairy Tail, I walk on the wall near the river.

Man: Miss! Be careful!

"I'm alright! Thank you!"

I always do this but they always say that. I guess they're being nice making sure I don't get hurt. I'm not that clumsy am I?

?:"yes you are"

I could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Loke, what do you need this time?"

Loke poofed out of no where next to me as I was walking.

Loke: I don't need anything Lucy, I'm just worried you'll get hurt that's all. And also that you ARE clumsy.

I always got a little bit more happier each time Loke appeared.

"I don't need your help I can take care of myself"

I smiled. I was glad that he cared but was a bit to overprotective.

Loke: you know I love you princess, I don't want anything to happen. Since you are the weakest person in team Natsu, I'll be your aid!

I didn't smile anymore. I got mad.

"what do you mean? You didn't have to say it like that! It's like you think I'm some pampered princess. I can handle myself as a person and Mage!

I was furious. I stomped on the wall and a piece on top chipped off throwing my balance off. I fell backwards into the water. I could hear Loke yell, "Lucy!". I hit the water, it was cold. As I sunk, I was thinking, Loke was right. I am the weakest. I don't have any special magic of my own. I'm not a dragon slayer. I can't requip. I can't use elemental magic. I rely on my keys to do the work. I can handle a few missions on my own but, if it weren't for Erza, Natsu, Gray, and... Loke, I would have already been dead.

I blacked out.

I woke up in my own bed. I was covered with a blanket and I had my pjs on. Loke was next to me taking a nap. I looked at him and smiled.

"you saved me again"

He woke up and smiled

Loke: thank goodness! Lucy, you're okay! It's a good thing I was there. Who knows what could of happen.

"haha I know thank you Loke!"

We were laughing and smiling. But inside, I knew i would be dead if it weren't for Loke.

Loke: I know what youre thinking Lucy and it's okay, be glad that you're alive and not dead

Shit, he always had a knack for knowing what I was thinking.

Lucy: ye.. Yeah, you're right

Loke suddenly had a serious face on this time. He really meant it.

Loke: I'm going Lucy, *he smiled* bye princess

He disappeared and I just frowned. Was I disappointed that he said that to me so seriously? Or that he left so soon. Everytime Loke disappears back to the spirit world, I feel a little pain in my chest. Or is it just me? I got up and got ready to head to Fairy Tail. I looked at the time.

"Erza is going to be mad that I'm this late"

I'm good friends with her and she is someone I can rely on. Though sometimes, I get envious of the people that admire her. But that's normal right? She's strong and beautiful. Then there's me whos sex appeal hasn't worked zip for me. I sighed. I took my keys and looked at them. I looked at each one thinking back of the memories and how I got the key. And lastly, I looked at Leo the Lion. I saddened.

"impossible"


	2. Chapter 2

Alright! Second chapter! How is it so far? I might just keep it at Lucy's POV or change it to third person. What do you think? And don't ask for me to add other parings.(Especially GrayXJuvia, ughh *shivers* no offense to those fans but it just isnt one I favor -_-) It's hard enough to focus on one! LoL! Anyways, please review and enjoy!

Lucy's POV

I finally made it to the guild without any other incidents. I walk into the guild and I see what anyone would see of they walk into the guild. Chairs and tables flying in the air. Loud and rowdy noises. People drinking and laughing their asses off. Natsu and Gray starting a whole riot. My home. I walk toward the bar where Mirajane was. I dodged the flying objects as I was able to remember this pattern. Hey, I went through this everyday so I pretty much knew when and where a object will fly. I sat down and ordered a glass of water.

Mirajane: coming right up Lucy!

Mirajane was nice and pretty. Who could hate her?

Mirajane: here you go!

She flashed a bright smile. I smiled back.

"thank you Mirajane!"

I drank my glass of water. And then a hand all of a sudden went on my shoulder. I was caught off guard and started choking on water.

Mirajane: ah! Lucy, are you all right!

?: Oy Luce! You okay? Didn't mean to scare ya!

" G.. Gray! You could of just said hey Luce! Or good morning Luce! Or something like that!"

That's what Gray usually did but this time he could of killed me.

Gray: hah, sorry Luce! Actually I'm trying to, ah! Oh no here she comes! Hide me!

I look up and I see Juvia looking for Gray. It looked scary the way she was looking around... Like a stalker.

"*sigh* fine, Horologium!"

I summoned Horologium and hid Gray.

Juvia: Gray-sama! Gray-sama! GRAY-SAMA!

This is stupid, you could see Gray through the clock. It wouldn't be long till she finds him. Oh! Shes heading this way.

Juvia: hey Mirajane! *glares at Lucy* love rival

There we go again with the love rival crap. I don't love gray, we're just good friends. But I do admit that he's hot.

Juvia: have you seen Gray-sama?

Mirajane: I don't know, ask Lucy~

She glances at me and smiled. Even though Mirajane was nice and sweet, she had some sort of demon in her still.

Juvia: Lucy...

Oh no what do I do.

" I haven't seen him Juvia ha ha... Ha?"

Juvia: Juvia does not trust love rival! Is he in Horologium!

Horologium: gray is not here Juvia and this is not Gray!, he says

Oh god, how stupid could Gray get...

Juvia: okay! Juvia will go somewhere else! Gray-sama!

You got to be kidding me. Horologium disappeared and gray appeared.

Gray: yes that worked!

I was sitting there in astonishment and in shock.

Gray: what Luce, you surprised? Heh.

"I can't believe that worked"

Gray: hey! Here's a little something as a thanks!

He made a star out of his ice magic. I found it fascinating how he could make sculptures. He gave it to me and smiled.

Gray: thanks Luce!

I took the star and stared at it. It made me think of him, Loke, everytime I look at it. I started missing him.

Natsu: LUCE!

Natsu? Only one thing...

Natsu: Let's go on a mis-

He was cut off. I was now shivering in my seat. I could of peed my pants if it weren't for my dignity. Everyone stared and hid. They saw her.

Erza: Lucy.

I screeched a little bit. Erza walked slowly toward me.

Gulp

Erza: you're late. You were supposed to be here an hour ago.

Lucy: really Erza! I can explain! You see,

Erza: YOUR PUNISHMENT WILL BE TO GO WITH ME TO MY APARTMENT AND ORGANIZE MY ARMORS.

Lucy: wha? Will it just be m-

Erza: AND CLEAN EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM!

What? Erza has way too many armors! I have to clean all of them D:

Natsu: aww, tough luck Luce!

I saw him. He was chuckling with Happy. I was irritated by the fact that Natsu and Happy were laughing... And scared for my life

Erza glared at Natsu

Erza: do you want to follow also Natsu and Happy?

Natsu and Happy: No Sir!

Hehe. Now they were terrified.

Erza: Lucy follow me.

She walked toward the door

People: poor girl

Mirajane: good luck Lucy!

Gray: sorry Luce

Natsu: he he he

Erza: Lucy?

"Yes Ma'am!"

I gulped and followed her outside to Fairy Hills. The whole time I was thinking, oh shit.

"hey Loke, you'll help me right?"

I chuckled expecting to see him pop up.

Nothing


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter! Keep those reviews coming! They're really helping!

1337kitsune: Once Erza makes her mind, it is law =]

Hinata Utako: thanks! And yeah, the ending of ch 1 was a bit confusing but, I didn't know how else to put it... And the beta thing I might get into! And the cliffhanger? He he he :D

Kimmy ko: thanks for the review! All hail Erza!

Anyways, here it is!

Lucy POV

Finally I'm here at Fairy Hills! After a grueling and silent trip with Erza we're here! But, I seem to be bothered by The fact that when I called Loke, he didn't appear.

Erza: Lucy!

"Yes ma'am!"

Erza: Brighten up

"y...yes ma'am!"

Erza always had a tendency to know something was wrong. I wonder if it's a girl thing?

"hey Erza, I was wondering, what do y-"

I stopped. I was flabbergasted.

Erza: alright, we're here. This is my mighty collection of armors!

I stood there with my mouth open. I turned a stonish white and drooped a little. Erza had sparkles in her eyes.

Erza: This is going to be exciting! There are over a thousand armors so, we'll clean each and every one of them! Then we'll organize them by color and then alphabetically! Isnt this going to be fascinating Lucy! Lucy! LUCY!... Lucy?

Erza turns around

Erza: LUCY!

I was already dead by the amount of work I got myself into.

~After a LONG time~

"ugh! We're finally done!"

I was exhausted, after cleaning all of Erza's armors, I was laying down on the floor panting from exhaustion. Erza stood in the center of the room looking around. She had sparkles in her eyes and looked proud.

Erza: now this room is suitable for me. All other armor rooms are inferior to mine.

Sometimes, I question Erza's ideals.

"are we done Erza?"

Erza: good job Lucy, I am impressed!

She lent out a hand and offered to walk me home.

"thank you Erza!"

Erza: your welcome Lucy! And remember...

A dark aura surrounded her

Erza: Never be late again

"YES MA'AM!"

~At Lucy's apartment~

"Phew! I'm finally home!"

I fell on my bed and was exhausted. I buried myself into my pillow. I got my keys and placed them on the nightstand. I got some pjs and a towel. I headed to the shower. When I was done, I wrapped a towel over myself.

"Shit"

I forgot my underwear. I opened a door and peeked out to make sure Natsu, Gray, or anyone else wasn't out. I went to my drawer and looked for some panties.

"I'll take these"

Loke: Princess, those aren't sexy at all

"Loke!"

I was happy to see him after so long! But embarrassed by the fact that I only had a towel on.

"L- Loke! Look away!"

I was trying to push him away and looked down so he couldn't see my embarrassed face.

Loke: oh come on Lucy, what's wrong with me seeing you like that?

What kind of question was that?

Loke: could it be, you're embarrassed like this?

I looked up at Loke. He was smiling. That smile... It made my heart beat like crazy! I was panicking, I didn't know what to do. My emotions were raging.

"L-Loke! Let go!"

Loke: why princess? You know I love you

I stepped back and slipped and fell back on the bed. The towel opened a little. As I fell, I grabbed Loke's hand, and he fell on top of me. We were looking at each other. That was extreme embarrassment. I couldn't help myself any more.

"Loke. I think I love you too."


End file.
